User blog:Crazyeyesinlove/Num Noms Virtual Pet Game + Scent Survey
Hi, everyone. I just thought up this idea about 8 months ago. It's about that MGA could make a new Num Noms virtual pet simulator app for iOS, Android, and Windows devices. Here are some highlights for this app: MGA will soon make a Num Noms virtual pet iOS game that will allow you to collect and care for over 500 Num Noms (both Nums and Noms) and build your own NumNomopolis! I think the game will be called "My Num Noms". This is the first time the Yummies, the Num Noms' new human friends, are introduced, and they will help you with the tutorial. This game is where Pakka Pets Village meets Furby Connect World. Before You Start: One of the Yummies asks for your name, birthday, and favorite scent, then gives you a mystery container with a random Num or Nom based on your favorite scent. Caring for Your Num Noms: To care for your Num Noms, you must feed them, pet them, play with them, and put them to sleep. They have 3 meters: Hunger, Happiness, and Energy. Plus, they never die or run away, but they become very sad and might even start crying when neglected. Feeding Your Num Noms: If a Num Nom gets hungry, then feed him/her from a variety of food options. Experiment with different foods for each Num Nom to find their favorite and hated foods! You can buy some more food at the store using coins, which can be earned from playing minigames or collecting them from your Num Noms with all their meters full. Petting, Talking to, and Playing with Your Num Noms: Petting a Num Nom is very easy. Just stroke your finger across him/her. Of course, most Num Noms Snackables characters can speak the human language. Just chat with them, and they'll tell you anything about your topic. (In this app, Num Noms can only use written dialogue.) You can also play with them using toys, which can be bought from the store. Putting Your Num Noms to Sleep: Num Noms, like humans, get sleepy too. So if one of your Num Noms starts yawning, then take him/her to a bed in a darkened area where you tuck them in and turn off the light. You will hear a lullaby play when your Num Nom falls asleep. Tap the alarm clock next to the bed to wake him/her up, whenever you want! Collecting Your Num Noms: So far, you can collect over 1,000 Num Noms (Series 1-5, Series 1-3 Lights, Shimmer Series (aka Series 6), Mystery Sweet Treats, and Snackables Cereal, Dippers, Snow Cone Toppings, and Silly Shakes Bites)* and view them and their profiles here in your collection. Get more mystery containers containing surprise Num Noms using coins. (Each one costs 1,000 coins, but if you get a Num Nom you already have, then you get coins instead. And keep on the lookout for the ultra-rare Mr. and Mrs. Icing!) *WARNING: I'm using my few beta versions, which feature only Series 1-5, Series 1-4 Lights, Shimmer Series (aka Series 6), Mystery Sweet Treats, Menchie's Num Noms, and Snackables Cereal, Dippers, and Snow Cone Toppings. The final version will include Shimmer Series 2 (aka Series 7) and Series 5 Lights. Building Your NumNomopolis: You can build your NumNomopolis by collecting blueprints to new worlds from caring for your Num Noms. The Cupcake, Ice Cream, and Go-Go Cafe worlds are already built from the start, but you can unlock more worlds like Brunch, Diner, Fun Fair (consists of Fair Food, Snack Food, and Dipped Sweet divisions), Candy (consists of Jelly Bean, Hard/Rock/Striped Candy, Gummy, Gummy Bear, and Gum Drop divisions), Jelly (consists of Fancy Jelly and Jelly Cup divisions), Baked Goods (currently conists of Pie, Donut, Croissant, Bread Roll, Layered Cake, Tart, and Cream Puff divisions, formerly called "Donut" world), Marshmallow, Freezer (consists of Freezie Pop, Snow Cone, and Slushie divisions), Fruit and Veggie, Tea Time (consists of Cookies, Fancy Cakes, Créme-Filled, Marshmallow Square, Jelly Roll, and Flans divisions), Creamery, International (currently consists of Pizza, Sushi, Fiesta, Pasta, and Crêpe divisions), and of course Snackables (consists of Cereal, Dippers, Snow Cone II, and Silly Shakes divisions) using the blueprints (each world needs 5) or via IAP. Each world has about 1 to 3 minigames, which you can play to earn more coins, as well as 1 to 4 attractions where your Num Noms will collect free coins and food for you, and maybe even blueprints! *WARNING: This is the description for the latest beta update. Quests: Yummies will give you quests that will earn you rewards such as coins, free food items, and blueprints. Birthdays: Every Num Nom has a birthday. And you do, too! If it's a Num Nom's birthday, sometimes a few Num Noms (including the birthday Num Nom) blow their party noisemakers while some twirl their spinning party toys and some just jump for joy. And sometimes two of the birthday Num Nom's friends sing the Happy Birthday song to him/her. If it's your birthday, a few Num Noms come up to you with a birthday cake and sing the song to you. On both birthdays, most Num Noms will be wearing birthday hats. At this point, neglected Num Noms will never be sad on a birthday, but still need your care. AR Mode: You can also trigger the AR mode, which allows you to care for your Num Noms in YOUR world. This is only for iOS 11. And one more thing: there is a second currency called sugar cubes. They are hard to find so they occasionally appear as you care for your Num Noms, take them on attractions, and do quests, but the easiest way to get them is to watch video ads on the TV, which also contains all the Num Noms webisodes released so far, and you can even watch them offline! There are currently 33 webisodes and counting. I know my information is about a beta version of this app, but it'll hopefully arrive just in time for Shimmer Series 2, Series 5 Lights, and Snackables Series 3. I have also prepared a little survey for all of you, because if we can start a little group "hatch" once we first get the game for our tablets, then it would be awesome. Here's the only question for this survey: What is your most favorite Num Nom scent? While you give out your answer, please let me know what you think of my idea! P.S. My answer to this survey is that I love bubblegum, cotton candy, vanilla, buttered popcorn, strawberry, cherry, watermelon, chocolate, and s'mores. Oh, and birthday cake! Category:Blog posts